Durante hoy y las horas que quedan: El diario de un acosador
by kobatokamijou
Summary: Eren es su vecino enamorado y siempre está al tanto de Levi, su más amado vecino. Por él haría todo, y por su amor más. Un pequeño relato, un gran amor. /RiRen / One-shot /


**Hola, cosas bellas. **

**Vengo con un One-shot. Con anticipación digo que ya ****estoy trabajando en mis actualizaciones enserio ;-;**

**Espero que les guste uvu**

**Género: Angst/Tragedy, Drama, Romance.**

**Pareja: RiRen /Rivaille x Eren**

**Discalimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Durante hoy y las horas que quedan: El diario de un acosador.<em>**

**_._**

Era fantástico. Él es fantástico, mejor dicho.

Levi, mi vecino, es una de las personas más maravillosas que he conocido en mi vida. Desde el día que se mudó al departamento del frente, mi vida cambió completamente. Supongo que antes que eso sucediera, yo Eren Jeager, era un chico normal, un estudiante común, con una vida social como todos los demás. Pero, desde que Levi se instaló en el edificio, realmente muchas cosas de mí cambiaron. Realmente no fue algo que se dio en el primer día.

¿Realmente cómo sabes que estás enamorado? Era una pregunta que no me había planteado desde que lo conocí.

Si bien era cierto, nuestro primer encuentro no fue como el de toda persona normal. Si alguien me hubiera dicho: tu nuevo vecino tiene el semblante de un asesino psicótico maniático, que mantiene una gran obsesión pasional a los productos de limpieza. Realmente lo hubiera pensado dos veces para tocar su puerta.

Después de una mala primera impresión, primero pensé en que nuestra relación como vecinos no sería para nada buena. Pero realmente ese hombre me daba mucha curiosidad, en especial por la cantidad de productos de limpieza que compraba. Y es que, por casuales coincidencias del destino, nos topábamos mucho. Cosas simples como en las mañas al salir, él al parecer al trabajo y yo a la escuela. No pasábamos del: Buenos días. Hasta que un día, olvidé mis llaves de mi departamento. Lo hablé con la casera, pero dijo que el cerrajero vendría al día siguiente…a pesar de que siga siendo un universitario sigo siendo algo pero algo, pudiese decir poquito, torpe.

Al parecer ese día, Levi se compadeció de mí y me dejó dormir en su casa. No sabía que un simple accidente, podría hacer que me enamorase tanto de él. Incontrolablemente.

_-Dormir__á__s aqu__í__, mocoso. -me dijo con esa voz. Dura. No pod__í__a pensar nada m__á__s que eso. Que era dura. _

_-P-pero aqu__í __es su cama, yo no podr__í__a quitarle__…_

_-Te estoy diciendo que aqu__í__.-me dijo mientras me interrump__í__a dr__á__sticamente. __É__l s__í __ten__í__a una car__á__cter duro. No es que yo hubiera querido dormir ah__í __esa noche. Pero tampoco iba a rechazar su amabilidad. _

_-Gracias.-Finalmente dije. _

_Esa noche not__é __algo. Su olor. Un olor a lavanda fresco. _

_La ma__ñ__ana siguiente fue desgraciadamente acostumbraba a levantarme al medio d__í__a, pero ese d__í__a ese hombre mi vecino me levant__ó __a las 6:00 am. Se sent__í__a peor que un muerto. _

_-__¿__Por qu__é__?-pregunt__é __sintiendo arder mis ojos. _

_-Una, no seas mal agradecido, Dos, es d__í__a de limpieza. _

_-__¿__Y por qu__é __no ma__ñ__ana?-me atrev__í __a preguntar esa insolente pregunta. No deb__í __hacerlo, ahora lo comprendo. _

_En ese instante que dije eso, __é__l me tom__ó __bruscamente por el cuello de la pijama que __é__l me prest__ó __ya que no me permiti__ó __siquiera usar mi ropa. Dijo algo acerca de bacterias. _

_-TODOS,pero esc__ú__chame bien. TODOS los d__í__as son de limpieza. Y t__ú__, no me das __ó__rdenes mocoso mal educado. _

_Ese fue un d__í__a largo y pesado. Me fui de su casa odiando y maldiciendo a __é__l y su familia por todo el d__í__a. Incluso dej__é __de olvidar mis llaves para evitare un problema as__í __otra vez. _

_Pero un d__í__a __é__l olvid__ó __sus llaves y yo le devolv__í __el favor. _

_Ese d__í__a hab__í__a llovido mucho y estaba empapado. Me di cuenta de lo guapo que era por fin, no s__é __por qu__é __tarde tanto. Yo le ofrec__í __de cenar, me dijo de mala gana que mi cocina era buena y me sonroj__é__. _

_Le ofrec__í __mi cama pero me dijo si estaba limpia. Hab__í__a lavado las s__á__banas el fin pasado. Eso no bastaba y lo rechaz__ó__. Finalmente trape__ó __un pedazo de piso y se recost__ó __ah__í__. No hablamos mucho de hecho. __É__l no era muy platicador, pero yo le hac__í__a charla de todo. __é__l solo me miraba con esa fr__í__a mirada. Sigo hasta la fecha sin saber que pensaba en ese momento. Le dije que tomar__í__a un resfriado, no le import__ó__._

_A__ú__n as__í __en la noche, por la madrugada fui a llevarle una manta para que no pasara fr__í__o. _

_A la ma__ñ__ana siguiente __é__l amaneci__ó __resfriado, yo me burl__é__. Esta vez no me golpe__ó__. Solo me mir__ó __fijamente. Cre__í __por un momento que observaba mi sonrisa. Pero desech__é __ese pensamientos l instante. _

_-Hazme una sopa.-me orden__ó __mientras se sentaba en mi sof__á __seg__ú__n __é__l la noche anterior, tambi__é__n sucio._

_Yo le reclam__é __claro, pero termin__é __haci__é__ndolo. Platicamos un gran rato. __É__l olvid__ó __ir a recoger sus llaves, a parte estaba enfermo, yo le ofrec__í __ropa limpia y la acept__ó__, de mala gana pero no lo hice, pero tambi__é__n cuid__é __de su salud por un momento. _

_Sent__í__a que nuestra relaci__ó__n se deb__í__a a favores. Despu__é__s de eso todas las ma__ñ__anas que nos top__á__bamos le dec__í__a los buenos d__í__as de forma amigable. Una vez incluso me invit__ó __a tomar algo. _

_No s__é __como pasaba el tiempo y las estaciones. Pero me enamor__é __de Levi. Yo cre__í __que __é__l tambi__é__n sent__í__a lo mismo. _

_Yo tambi__é__n un d__í__a enferm__é__. __É__l me vino a cuidar. Creo que esa vez fue uno de os mejores momentos de toda mi vida. El ser el centro de atenci__ó__n de Levi por un d__í__a. Fue verdaderamente especial. Y cuando medio dorm__í__a tambi__é__n sent__í __algo. _

_Sus labios contra los m__í__os. _

_Esa fue una calidez eterna que nunca olvidar__é__. _

_Sin embargo, decid__í __confesarme, solo lo pens__é __por que no lo hice. No pude. Ella me lo impidi__ó__. Nunca vi una mujer con Levi, ni fotograf__í__as en su casa ni nada. En cambio ten__í__a una conmigo escondida entre sus cosas. Por eso pens__é __que era la persona m__á__s especial del mundo para __é__l. A parte me hab__í__a besado. Estaba seguro que tambi__é__n me amaba. _

_Ese d__í__a iba a dec__í__rselo. Pero cuando sal__í __de mi apartamento la vi. Levi hac__í__a pasar a una chica. Le o__í __decir: Adelante, Petra. _

_Sigo odiando ese nombre. _

_Levi me mir__ó __sorprendido pero inmediatamente me ignor__ó __como el primer d__í__a que nos conocimos. _

_Me sent__í __olvidado. _

_Yo quien todos los d__í__as miraba por el picaporte para ver si estaba en casa, yo qui__é__n hac__í__a todos sus mandados, yo quien estaba al pendiente de __é__l siempre que pod__í__a, yo qui__é__n daba todo me sent__í__a olvidado por la persona que m__á__s amaba. Sent__í __miedo. Y me volv__í __a preguntar si realmente me amaba. _

_S__í __en realidad me bes__ó __o simplemente lo imagin__é__. _

_No pude decirle lo que sent__í__a ese d__í__a. Ni otro m__á__s que yo recuerde. _

_Iba pasando por una de las calles del centro a plena luz del d__í__a cuando lo vi._

_Ese momento destroz__ó __mi coraz__ó__n. No s__é __decir cuanto. Pero lo hizo._

_Era Levi comprando un anillo de compromiso. _

_É__l me vio. Yo lo vi. Y con l__á__grimas en los ojos corr__í__. Corr__í __sin ver mi direcci__ó__n. _

Sentí mi cuerpo agitarse. También ese calor escurrir por mis mejillas, abrí los ojos lentamente y visualicé mi entorno.

"Un Hospital" Me dije en ese instante.

-¡Eren!-escucho la voz de Mikasa sollozando a mi lado.

Voltee el rostro para verla con mas detenimiento, no estoy soñando.

-Levi.-dije.

Ella aumentó el llanto. quería abrazarme con fuerza.

-Dónde está.-dije comenzado a agitarme.

-Me alegro que al fin despiertes.-me dice ella logrando sonreír.

¿Por qué no me responde?

¿Por qué dice Al fin?

¿Por qué tiene el cabello tan largo?

-Mikasa.-le llamo.- Levi.-vuelvo a decir. No quiero ver a nadie más. Quiero respuestas, y las quiero de Levi.

Ella me miró molesta.

-Tienes el cabello más largo.-le dije triste. -¿Te has puesto extensiones?- Ella nunca tuvo un gesto de amabilidad a Levi. No me dirá nada de él.

-Eren.-ella volvió a decir otra vez. Pero más preocupada.- Escucha. Han pasado tres años.

sentí mi cuerpo endurecerse. ¿Tres años? Yo…Yo quería decirle a Levi que me esperara, que no se casara.

Yo lo amo.

¡¿por qué?!

-¡¿Qué pasó?!-pregunté alterado sintiendo como los otros cables conectados a mí se movían conmigo.

-¡Cuidado!- ella me dijo tomándome.- Tuviste un accidente, ¿No lo recuerdas?, tuviste un accidente peatonal. -me decía mientras volvía q quebrarse en llanto.- Casi mueres, pero, pero dios nos dios una oportunidad más y… entraste en coma.

Ahora empezaba a entender…esa vez, si tan solo no hubiera corrido a causa de mis estúpidos impulsos…Tal vez ahora todo hubiera sido diferente.

-Levi.-le volví a decir.

Pero ella solo me volvió a abrazar.

.

Han pasado unos cuantos días. Levi no me ha venido a visitar.

Mikasa me dijo que me llevaría a verlo después, sigo esperando ese día.

.

Hoy es ese día. He comido muy bien para por fin venir a verlo. Quiero volver a aquellos días donde espía por mi picaporte y compartíamos té. Mikasa me dijo que no se casó. ¿Aún me amará?

Tengo miedo.

Siento como me quitan la venda de los ojos y cuajo finalmente los abro emocionado solo puedo hacer una mueca de confusión.

¿Dónde está mi Levi guapo y gruñón?

Mikasa me ha mentido.

-Eren.-escucho que ella me habla mientras toma mi hombro.

Estoy llorando y no pedo ver el fin de estas lágrimas.

_Levi _

Leo ese nombre. Esas cuatro letras.

Y esa misma cripta hay una leyenda con un bello mensaje de despida, y la fecha. Unos días después de mi accidente al parecer.

Lanzo un grito a la vez que vuelvo llorar con amargura.

Mejor hubiera muerto.-dijo en sollozos.- ¡Mejor hubiera muerto!-grito súbitamente mientras me dejo caer mientras lloro, busco desesperadamente una roca grande.

Quiero morir.

QUIERO MORIR.

-¡Espera, Eren!-Mikasa me grita tratando de calmar mis brazos desesperados.

Pero no importa porque yo quiero morir.

-Eren, escúchame. Esto.-me dice haciendo que la vea de frente, mostrándome a la vez un sobre.- Esto lo encontraron en tu apartamento. Es de Levi.

Olvidando todo tomó ese sobre con desesperación.

Comienzo a Leer esa perfecta letra que pertenecía a Levi.

_Vi c__ó__mo corr__í__as. _

_No pude detenerte, como siempre igual de est__ú__pido e inmaduro. _

_Yo quer__í__a pararte. Corriste muy r__á__pido al igual como todo sucedi__ó__. _

_Cuando vi tu cuerpo siendo golpeado y luego la tu sangre escurrir llam__é __a urgencias inmediatamente. _

_Est__á__s vivo pero en coma. _

_No s__é __que lo hayas pensado. Pero no importa. _

_Te esperar__é__. _

_Yo tambi__é__n te amo, mocoso idiota acosador de vecinos. Sí, siempre me di cuenta._

Mi vista se nublaba cada vez más.

Al final del sobre resbaló el anillo que compró ese día que corrí.

No me había sentido más miserable en toda mi vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Y eso ha sido todo, con Diario de un acosador, me refería a una parte o <strong>**fragmentado de la vida de Eren, con acosador me refería también a que Levi formó un parte de su vida muy importante y estaba al tanto de él. No algo muy literal. **

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Los quiero, besos.**

**Hasta la próxima, saludos. **


End file.
